Hogan´s Heroes Poems
by HoganTime
Summary: A serie of Hogans Heroes Poems: now up Lebeau, Hogan, Klink NEW: Newkirk and an Interlude
1. Lebeau

Lebeau:

One day when I was walking  
home from life´s delight  
I heard the people speaking  
the Germans came at night

Paris under their command  
my France in danger, all I knew  
now it was the time to stand  
and fight, do what I could do

for months I had been fighting  
every day I could have died  
what did I care for living  
if my country´s been denied

one day my luck was over  
I was captured, from behind  
got surprised in my cover  
lost my rifle, so resigned

the months have gone since then  
the time didn´t stand still  
and still I am now ready, when  
they ever need my will

I found a new home  
at the most unconsiderable place  
it will be, like it has come  
I live from Germans grace

but I fight back in hiding  
do my duty underground  
and as long as I am living  
I´ll scratch the Germans wound

And someday I will return  
to my beautiful France  
the Germans, they willl learn  
that we are in advance


	2. Hogan

Hogan:

I flew my aeroplane for years  
and thought, that it was right  
I didn´t think of al the tears  
the people I bombed had cried

I was willing to die  
for the things I believed  
but to bomb and to fly  
was all I achieved

when I was finally caught  
to this camp I was brought  
and as soon as I arrived in here  
I could see that the coast was clear

now months have gone  
much work has been done  
everybody is willing to fight  
there is no more time, for fright

but when I look out over this land  
I still have to think of my crew  
I don´t know where they are and  
the thought they might died, is rising anew

they used to call me Papa Bear  
but am I worth that name  
my Baby Bears are elsewhere  
and maybe out of game

In this very camp we built  
an organisation never seen  
I sometimes feel a sense of guilt  
when I know the dangers in which we´ve been

the five of us still hold the fight  
as best as we can try  
but sometimes I can feel their fright  
is it yet our turn to die?


	3. Klink

Klink:

I am a german colonel  
and fairly proud of it  
my record is quite personal  
but I have to admit  
that it´s the only thing  
between me and the freezing  
at the russian front

I am a german tiger  
the greatest soldier here  
and a good camp commander  
a person so sincere

and I can play the violin  
the way, that no one can  
every time when I begin  
I am a different man

my camp is quiet, no escapes  
and since colonel Hogan came  
there haven´t been any misshapes  
al prisoners are tame

but sometimes I do wonder  
´cause Hogan seems so brave  
for him there is no "under"  
why does he stay our slave?

when we´d have met in better days  
he might had been my friend  
I like the way he outplays  
me, I want the war to end

and that Gestapo man  
who´s always on my heels  
he and his Gestapo clan  
they have such mad ideals

I am completely loyal but  
they must understand  
that I don´t admit betrayal  
when Hogan is my friend


	4. Newkirk

Newkirk

My life is like a game of cards  
and my life, the highest bet  
blown up factories are my rewards  
and imprisonment al we get

And yes, I am an english man  
and London my command  
but often I wonder, when  
I will return to my homeland

While I am waiting here  
we kick the Germans face  
cause explosions everywhere  
and return safe back to base

I am a great pickpocket  
and yesterday I took  
during a short visit  
little Klinkies codebook

in town I know a woman  
or actually lots more  
there´s time for love, even when  
there´s wartime to explore

Oh yes, my life´s a game of cards  
my bet a lifetime gone  
but saved men are my rewards  
and still, the game is on


	5. Interlude

Just a small Interlude...

Lonely Soldier

walking till the end of day  
resting on an empty field  
waiting for the moment to stay  
using life as a useless shield

staying for a moment to pray  
trying to be a little concealed  
shoes keep stuck in the clay  
running to keep life revealed

lonely soldier all alone  
looking around with empty mind  
dying, forever being unknown

living without chance to rewind  
letting out a lonely moan  
unknown soldier of mankind

Peace ?

soldier far away from home  
dying nameless on a battlefield  
you need hope to overcome  
wounds that never will be healed

bacteria of the war syndrome  
for your faith you kneeled  
living in an ungratefull dome  
your mind will never be unsealed

for once there will come a day  
peace will come over the land  
forever let that feeling stay

fighting for your homeland  
never give up hope and pray  
for endless peace in dreamland


End file.
